A Night With The Nordics
by Dallas111
Summary: Seychelles is Iceland's girlfriend and she thinks its time to meet his family the Nordics even though Iceland disagrees, how bad of a disaster will the night be? Read and find out yourself! IceSey


"Iceland, please," Seychelles said in a concerned tone, "we've been going out for some time now and you've already met my family, so why can't I meet yours?"

"I just really don't think it's a good idea, the Nordics are all weird and crazy and it's just, not a good idea." Iceland argued. Seychelles glared at him, "Sooner or later I'm going to have to meet them, so why not now?" There was a pause. "Since your not going to give up, fine, I'll pick you up at 8." 'Ah! Why can't I just tell her no!' Iceland thought.

"Great." Seychelles pecked him on the cheek, Iceland blushed and they each went home.

"Okay guys, Seychelles is coming over at 8 and I just need you guys to not so crazy and weird tonight."

"Oh! Your girlfriend that you never let us see? I'll make sure to get extra beer!" Denmark yelled.

"Ugh, this is going to be frustrating." Iceland mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, why won't you let us anywhere near her, I don't even know what she looks like." Norway stated.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Finland.

"Because,"

"Because, why?" Said Norway.

"Because, I don't know! I just don't want you to weird her out or anything." He glared at Denmark.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Especially you Dane."

"Me? Why me?!"

"Because your the craziest out of all of you!"

"But Nor's got those imaginary friends!" and the conversation ended with Iceland glaring at Denmark.

It was 8:00 already and Iceland had just picked up Seychelles and started driving home. It was a quiet ride with Iceland focused on driving and how crazy the night was gonna be and Seychelles thinking about what the Nordics would be like. Soon after they finally arrived.

As Iceland opened the door he said "Be careful." that left Seychelles confused and as she entered she gasped as a big Swede solemnly picked her up and started carrying her to the dinner table.

"Sve! What are you doing?" Iceland said in anger.

"Taking her to the table." and left with that.

Sweden set her down right next to a super tall Dane standing between a Norwegian and a Fin.

"So your Ice's girl! Pretty one at that! Hey Ice, how'd you get a broad like this?" Denmark yelled. "Ah! Great hips for bearing children!" He said squeezing Seychelles' hips.

"Hey! Shut up!" Ice yelled.

"Halô, my name is Norway, I'm Iceland's big brother, if you can get him to start calling me 'oni-chan' that would be nice."

"Norway!" Iceland yelled.

"O-okay." She stuttered trying to pry Denmark off her hips.

"Your not going to let go of me are you?" Seychelles sighed.

"Nope! you feel nice." He whispered and Seychelles jumped at the statement.

"Okay! Dinner's ready!" Said a happy Fin holding baked herring.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Denmark shouted and put his hands on his own hips. At that moment Seychelles tried to escape but Denmark soon noticed and took hold of her again.

"Really?" Seychelles said irritated.

"Yep!" Denmark replied because he thought he had to answer.

"Denmark, just let her go!" Yelled Iceland.

"Since you asked, no." He mockingly said. Iceland looked at Norway, Finland and Sweden and they shook their heads which meant 'I can't do anything about it.'

"Can you guys get him off of me?" Seychelles asked.

"No." They all replied.

"What do you mean 'no'!"

"Spunky! I like that!" Denmark said.

"Can you just let me go!" She asked.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"No! Now let me go!" Then the Dane turns around and plants a kiss on Seychelles! How dare he! Soon enough Seychelles slapped him across the face and hard enough to leave a handprint, she was fuming and everyone, even Hanatamago stood in silence and surprise.

"Come on Iceland lets go." Iceland gladly nodded an left.

"Was so worth it." Denmark said. 'Damn! That's my kinda bitch!' He thought.

"Nice going Dane!" They all yelled.

"Yeah, now I see what you mean." Seychelles said apologetically. They were standing on her porch.

"That was really cool of you to stand up to Denmark back there."

"Yeah well I was just so mad! How dare he kiss me! Also, why can't you stand up to him?"

"Yeah, well he's kinda the boss around our house, so."

"Well that's not a very good reason."

"I know bu-" he was cut off from being passionately kissed and also kissing back. When Seychelles broke the kiss they were both panting a little.

"Well, see you later." Seychelles said. Soon after she got in the house he started driving home.

When he entered the door all the Nordics(except Denmark) was cheering for him.

"What's all of this about?" Iceland asked confused.

"It's for Seychelles for standing up to Mister Denmark!" Finland cheered.

"You've got a good one, don't lose her." Norway said patting him on the shoulder. Sweden just smiled at him with Hanatamago on his head barking.

"Hey? Where's Denmark?" Iceland asked.

"He's drowning his sorrows in beer with Prussia and England." Norway answered. Iceland shrugged and then they started celebrating.

A/N: Long time no see huh? Any suggestions for a second chapter? Like Denmark trying to get Sey or something, anyway, tell me what you think! R/R!


End file.
